Have I Told You Lately
by love-writer
Summary: I wish I could tell you Nova, I really wish I could. Tell me what? NovaxSprx my third oneshot plz just R&R!
1. Have I Told You Lately

hey guys!this story iz my 3rd one shot, and its obviously Nova/Sprx! XD read on! 

**Normal POV:**

Sprx turned on his radio and sighed. Antauri had sent him, Chiro, and Otto to clean out their rooms. Of _course_ Gibson doesn't have to, Nova is just, very well-organized, and Sprx couldn't even picture Antauri's room messy. All of a sudden, the radio turned on to a song that reminded Sprx of how desperately he needed to tell Nova he loved her. He started to pick up random things on the floor and place them in their appropriate places.

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Uhhh...no. I wish I could though._, Sprx thought.

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

Then out loud, Sprx said,

"I wish I could tell you Nova, I really wish I could."

"Tell me what?" Nova asked, surprizing(sp?) Sprx from behind.

"Nova! Uhhh...you scared me!" Sprx rambled.

"Well, the door was open, so I figured it was okay if I came in. I thought you might need some help organizing your room."

Nova had a smug look on her face, something between a "_Haha I keep my room clean_" or "_Looks like you do need help_". Nova saw Sprx gawking at her.

_Fill my heart with gladness _

_take away all my sadness_

"I already helped Chiro and Otto.", Nova continued. "They're playing videogames down in the command center, and I thought you might want to join them."

"Ummm...yah! Sure! I'd be grateful for your help!" Sprx managed to say.

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

"...So your **not** going to hit on me? That's an answer I didn't expect. Are you feeling okay?" Nova asked half-teasingly and Half-concerningly. Sprx felt the warmth of Nova's hand on his forehead.

"Uhhh...no...I'm fine...really I am..." Sprx stammered, then changed the subject. "Ummm...could you take those sweatshirts over there and put them by the door? Thanks."

"Hey, no prob. Just one question-why do you have sweatshirts?" Nova inquired, cuiously eyeing the load of sweatshirts she held in her paws.

"Oh, sometimes it gets really cold in here and I throw one or two on when my blankets aren't enough to keep me warm." Sprx explained.

"Ohhhhh...alrighty then." Nova dumped the pile of sweatshirts by the door.

_For the morning sun in all it's glory _

_greets the day with hope and comfort too_

"You never answered my question, Sparky." Nova stated. Sprx chuckled.

_You fill my life with laughter _

_and somehow you make it better _

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

"Why are you laughing? That wasn't supposed to be funny!" Nova demanded. Then she changed her mind. "Nevermind that, what did you wish you could tell me? I'd really like to know."

_There's a love that's divine _

_and it's yours and it's mine like the sun _

_And at the end of the day _

_we should give thanks and pray _

_to the one, to the one_

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sprx asked Nova, not with a boyish look in his eyes that Sprx normally had when he was flirting with Nova, he had a sincere look in the white orbs of his black eyes. Nova noticed this, and replied positively.

"Yes."

Nova and Sprx had finished cleaning the room. Sprx gestured to his bed.

"You might wanna sit down." Sprx suggested, and after Nova sat down, he plunked down next to her.

"I want you to listen to the lyrics of this song." Sprx said, turning his radio a little louder, and ironically, catching the right lyrics at the right time, for once in Sprx's life.

_Have I told you lately that I love you _

_Have I told you there's no one else above you _

_Fill my heart with gladness _

_take away all my sadness _

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

"No Sprx, I don't think you have told me that." Nova said with a small smile on her face.

"Wait, there's more." Sprx turned the volume up just a bit more.

_There's a love that's divine _

_and it's yours and it's mine like the sun _

_And at the end of the day _

_we should give thanks and pray _

_to the one, to the one_

"It's _**you**_. I love you, but I've never had the confidence to say it. I was afraid that you would think I was just hitting on you."

_And have I told you lately that I love you _

_Have I told you there's no one else above you _

_You fill my heart with gladness _

_take away my sadness _

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

"**_Never_**, Sprx. I would never think that.", Nova said staring at Sprx.

_Take away all my sadness _

_fill my life with gladness _

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

"Why not?" Sprx simply asked, looking into the white orbs of Nova's bubblegum eyes, hoping for an answer he would like.

_Take away all my sadness_

"Because I love you too.", Nova said while slowly leaning over and gently kissing Sprx on the muzzle.

_fill my life with gladness_

Sprx smiled as Nova did and took her hand, leading Nova out of hiSprx's room to tell Antauri that his room was clean. All Sprx forgot to do was turn off the radio.

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

so, do u guys like it? that song iz "Have I Told You Lately" by Rod Stewart, an American oldie. im not a fan of the oldies, thats pretty much the only oldie i like :-D plz R&R!

p.s.-it took me 4ever 2 correct everything 2 make sure everything iz perfect so the computer shouldn't mess it up!im sorry if it did!grumbles stupid computer...


	2. AN:more reviews plz!

hehe i just want 2 c if i can get some more reviews hehehe i only have 4 so i wanna c if i can get more sorry this will not be a story this iz a one-shot i just wanted 2 c if i could get more reviews! XD if u have not reviewed this story, plz do! 

LW(star)(sorry the computer wont let me put a star in like i do when i sign reviews)


End file.
